Glove Box
by LunaRains
Summary: Companion piece to Losing Faith. They thought that Dean said all that he need to, until they opened the glove box in the Impala.
1. Chapter 1

An: so here is the companion piece to Losing Faith that I promised you all. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural.

Glove Box Traveling Home

Jess was ecstatic when she got the chance to drive the Impala back to Stanford, with Sam sitting next to her. She had only wished that the circumstances were different, and that Dean was in the car with her too. Knowing that if that was the fact that she would have to deal with Sam rolling his eyes at her and Dean, goofing off.

But instead of rolling eyes, the look that met her was one of pure sadness complete with red rimmed eyes and sniffles. Not that she blamed him at all, Dean had raised him even though he sometimes lacked the an example in his own life.

"Uh-oh!" Sam heard Jess say not knowing what it was until, he looked in the rear view and saw the blue lights flashing.

This is exactly what I was worried about when I agreed to let you drive! Sam said erratically.

"Just get the insurance and registration from the glove box. She told Sam and watched to make sure that he followed the instructions, before adding. Now shut your mouth, and let me handle this." She said in a confident voice that for an instant, made him think she was channeling his brother.

"Good afternoon Officer!" Jess said in a sultry tone.

"Do you know why I pulled you over, Mrs..?" The officer asked waiting for Jess to fill in the blank.

"It's MISS Moore... and I have no idea, officer." She answered innocently as she leaned out the window, giving the officer a nice long look at her cleavage.

"Well Miss Moore, I pulled you over for doing 85 in a 45." The officer informed her politely.

"I'm sorry officer, but you see my friend here just came from a funeral. And I'm afraid that he is a little distraught, over losing his brother. Jess said as she motioned towards Sam. He's been crying he whole trip, and since this is his brother's car. I was just rushing to get him home and as far away from the memories as I can get him." Jess said with a wink to officer, even though she felt like total and utter crap for talking about the loss of Dean like it was no big deal.

"Okay Ms. Moore, I'm going to let you go with a warning this time. Just please slow it down. The officer said with a flirty smile.

"Thank you, officer. It means a lot to the both of us." She said thankfully.

She waited until the officer was out of view and put the car back on the road and floored the gas pedal.

"My friend? Jess did you just flirt your way out of a ticket?" Same asked beside himself at what he had just witnessed.

"It worked didn't it? She asked as she glanced at Sam. What's that?" Jessica asked as she noticed a handful of envelopes that Sam was holding.

"Letters I think." Sam said sounding confused.

"There's one to Dad and Bobby, and for each of us also." Sam said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the letters that had Dean's handwriting on them.

"How did he manage to hide them in there, without us noticing. I know you Sam, and I know that never took your eyes off of him." Jess said as she pulled the car to a stop again.

"I guess he crept out while the rest of us were asleep." Sam told her with a small smile, as she took the one addressed to her and opened it.

Jess,

I know this probably seems weird, because you and I never really got the chance to know each other that well, and because I must be dead if you are reading this. You were one of those people, that you meet and you just know they're a kindred spirit or whatever.

I just wanted to ask you to look after my baby brother for me. Although I already know the answer to that. I wish I could have been there for your wedding, but I guess life had other plans. While I may not be there for you and Sammy in body, but I can guarantee you that I will be there in spirit.

Well thank you for being there with me and for loving Sammy. Who by the way is still lucky that he found you before I did.

Dean


	2. Chapter 2 Letting You know

An: In hindsight this probably should have been put up as a one shot. But I got tuckered out and had to get some sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural.

Chapter 2 Letting you know

Sam watched as his soon to be wife laughed, and decided to open his own.

Hey Sammy,

I know, I know, it's Sam. I know that you all are wondering how I wrote and hid these without anyone knowing. Well while you all were asleep, I had sneak out. You know how cranky you get when you get woke up.

So I'm sitting here in the Impala right now. I wanted to say this in person, but I didn't want it to end up as a chick flick moment, because I don't think I could handle any tears right now. But there were so many things that I needed to say to you. Plus this way I can be a chicken and not have to say goodbye to you.

I have never considered myself a coward, until I opened my mouth to say all of the things that needed to be said, and couldn't. I want to tell you that I am proud of you,Sammy. Not just for the college thing either, but for so many things that I wouldn't even know where to start, but just know that you make me proud little brother.

I know that you always go on about how I didn't get to have a childhood, because I was too busy taking care of you, but I want to tell you right now that, that was my honor! If I had anything to do with your ability to question things and people, or for one ounce of knowledge in that gigantic brain of yours, it was all worth it.

I never missed out on anything in my childhood, because I had you there. I want to tell you something else and I swear that if you tell anyone that I said this I will kick your ass from the great beyond. I love you Sammy, I told you before I left the room, to come out here.

I also want you to try to cut Dad some slack, for abandoning us or whatever, but he did what he thought was best for us, and now you are all he has left. And whether he'll admit it or not, he wants to make it right. I know that you are sad right now, and I'm not gonna tell ya not to be. But please don't be sad for me, because hopefully I'm with Mom so I am happy!

Stick with Jess, besides being beautiful I can tell that she would do whatever necessary to protect you. Oh my god she's the female version of me! That means that she will be able to flirt and talk her way out of some pretty hairy situations.

"Your not kidding big brother!" Sam said with a laugh, before he began to read again.

Let Jess drive every now and then, because your slow ass driving will just mess my baby up. I'm sort of running out of things to say, but I do have one more thing. I want you to know I only have one regret...and that is that I'm not able to be with you right now. And I know you and Jess and your 10-12 kids are going to be happy together.

See ya later,

Dean

P.S. Maybe you were right, real men do cry!


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Day

An: it's me again, I just realized that I forgot to put to be continued on either of the other chapters.

Disclaimer: I will never own supernatural, because it is already owned by the great Eric Krypke.

Chapter 3 Wedding Day

As soon as Sam and Jess made it back to Stanford, Sam called his father and Bobby to let them know that he had letters from Dean to them. Both told them to hold on to them until they come out for the wedding.

The time passed in the blink of an eye. John and Bobby watched as Sam checked and double checked that the ring was still were it was supposed to be. He pulled out Bobby and John's letter.

"These belong to you." Same told them with a nod, and watched as his Dad opened his.

Dad,

If I planned this right, then today is Sammy and Jess' big day! Tell that I said that the ring isn't going to disappear on him and not to be so nervous, because he's gonna be fine.

John grinned at his oldest son's words, and wondered if maybe he had been psychic, too.

I know what you are thinking and the answer is no. I just know how my brother is.

"Sammy?" John said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Dad?" Sam asked curiously.

"Dean said to tell you that the ring isn't going anywhere, so quit checking your pockets. And you should quit being nervous because you are going to be fine." John said with a chuckle.

"How did he even know?" Sam asked shaking his head in disbelief.

John went back to reading his oldest son's words. Feeling as if Dean was in the room with them some way.

I know you about as well as I know Sammy, and I don't want you to carry any guilt for me. Sure you taught me about all of this stuff, but this life was my decision. I could have left if I wanted to, like Sam did. But I wanted this life and you couldn't have talked me out of it if you wanted too.

So what happened is on me, it's not yours to carry around. I also know that you are thinking that you were a terrible father to me, and that I must hate you. Well, you can just knock that off right now! To me, I don't think it was you who caused it, it was the demon. It was either grow up fast and be prepared or be killed by the damn thing.

So I picked all of this, and you never made me do anything. And I love you, so just focus on who you have left, Sammy, Jess and Bobby. Be there now Dad, and experience the births of your grand children, be there for them the way that you always wanted to be there for us. That's all I got, so I guess your on your own old man!

Dean

P.S. Check Sammy's tie before he goes out, that boy always has had a crooked eye.

John looked up and wondered when his oldest when his oldest son gotten so wise, or whether he always was, and it was just one of those things that he tried to keep hidden about himself.

"It's time!" One of Sam's friends said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Your gonna do great, kiddo!" John said as he straitened Sam's tie, for him.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Sam had decided to opt out of the best man thing because he couldn't have the one standing beside him that he really wanted. Instead he had set a table beside him with a picture of his brother sitting on it, and set the ring in front of the picture.

At one time he got a little light headed from his nervousness, and he felt a chill on his shoulder with a light squeeze.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, Sammy you're doing great!" He heard Dean's voice whisper in his ear.

That made him want to look around for his brother at that point, but knew that if he did he wouldn't see him even if he did.

TBC

Thanks for sticking with me, there is a sequel for the story losing faith...and I will put it on after this little companion piece. Let me know what you think. Please review;)


	4. Chapter 4 The Reception

An: I just want to thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this.

Disclaimer: supernatural, I do not own.

The Reception

Bobby was gladdened by the fact that the wedding was over, so that he could loosen the noose around his neck. He was even more happy when Sam announced that the reception would be held in a pub, and it would be an open bar no less.

Bobby Singer had never had children of his own, but he had adopted Sam and Dean over 20 years ago when he first met them.

The day that they had lost Dean, he had felt as if his still beating heart had been ripped out of his chest and fed to wild dogs. He knew that both of the boys liked him, but was shocked when Sam had called and said that Dean had written him a letter too.

So now he set nervously with a couple of shots of J.D in front of him, one part of him didn't want to read the goodbye that one of his adopted sons' had wrote to him, because then it would make it too real. But the other part of him longed to see what Dean would have to say to him, and this was the part that finally won out.

Dear Bobby,

I think this letter might be a dozy to write. You know when we were growing up, how we use to call you Uncle Bobby. Well the truth is that most of the time you felt more like a dad to me, then my dad did. And you taught me things that my dad never could.

You taught me patience, especially when it came to Sammy. You taught me that family isn't always what you are born or married into. You taught me that it's something that is made of love, not blood, like most people think.

I know you have always doubted the way that Sammy and I felt about you. Well doubt no more, because we were and always will be family. I know that you probably have two shots of whiskey lined up. I would tell you no drinking, but that would be a little hypocritical of me, so I won't. But I don't want you to get carried away, because when you leave you will be carrying precious cargo, both of my dads.

So do me a favor and take these two shots. One for you and one for me, and then go hit on some bridesmaids or something, just don't live in the bottle. I want to say thank you for letting me spend my last days at your house with you and the rest of my family, because that is all that I have ever wanted. Take care of yourself Bobby.

Love Dean

For a split second, he could have sworn that he felt Dean on the stool next to him. Could feel his adopted son smile at him and then took his shot and followed it with Dean's. He looked around the room, to see John doing a bad imitation of the hustle with his new daughter-in-law. Sam was slow dancing to an upbeat song with Jess' mother. That's when he noticed it, they all had smiles on there faces.

He thought to himself that this was as good as it could possibly get in Winchester-Singer family. So with a smile on his face, he strolled over to the bridesmaids' table and asked one of 'em for a dance. So that he could show John Winchester how it was supposed to be done.

The End

an: hey, hey, hey you. Yeah, the one in the white shirt! Please review me.


End file.
